Abyssal Spawn
by N.kirby
Summary: Once she fled from her father; Leviathan, Tentalus hides in the Lanayru province and wishes to have the Sacred Flame. Someone else is after it, and that someone else is the man(in this case, ancient robot) she falls in love with. Skyward Sword, Scervalus centric. Contains headcanons.
1. Chapter 1

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Skyward Sword or its characters.**

**Please keep in mind that these are mainly just headcanons of mine, where Tentalus is a female and actually the daughter of Leviathan; one of the seven kings. Opinions are fine, but do not flame for mine! Critiques and reviews after reading are recommended))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Just need to hide here for now, and hope my father doesn't find me." She sighed, being a princess was difficult alone, but…

Being the spawn of one of the Crowns of Hell, was entirely different.

She was the daughter of Leviathan, the water devil filled with envy which lead to him manipulative of jealousy. His form changed from whale, to dragon, to tentacle beast. That last part is what she; Tentalus, was. Named after the sinful man known from Greek lore and was punished near pools of water he could never drink out of.

As she once lived with Leviathan and the other princes, Tentalus ended up having things arranged by them now and then such as possibly what virgin male she would go after according to Lucifer. Normally the Hell Circle allows anyone to do what they desire, but it was the water demon's own fault for making it seem otherwise. He was quite controlling.

In just a hundred years later, Tentalus was no longer found residing in Hell's waters. No one would be able to travel that far without a ferryman's permission. That and she was large… It left a highly worried Leviathan father.

* * *

The new salty waters were highly relaxing, once in a blue moon she would find a ship sailing and was highly tempted to attack, but bided her time. Tentalus began overhearing the voices of the strange non-human beings that were around...

A sacred flame, that's what kept being repeated.

She had to have it, it was one of the few words she could understand, 'sacred' and 'flame'.

No one would go after her anymore, she would be able to have a great power if the flame was in her tentacles. Overhearing, it was on the ship that always passed her time and time again. Tentalus would have to sneak up on the vessel and attack from the bottom, like a regular kraken.

Unfortunately, someone else was planning their attack on Skipper's ship.

* * *

"Good, they're coming close." He stood still, waiting for the large vessel to come close. "This will be the day then… No longer do I have to obey my master, I will have the flame, and get out of this damned area." Tentalus tried to listen to the voice, someone who also wanted to escape home shocked her slightly.

Closer… Closer…

They struck the vessel, instantly throwing some of the small robots overboard or into a prison cell that just was so perfectly placed for the pirates advantage. Skipper, being clever, managed to escape on a life-boat and get away from the mechanical maniac;

Scervo.

LD-002S Scervo, a traitor of the ancient robots who only seemed to care about himself. Nayru's sacred flame was inside a storage room, and all he needed was the carving that opened the door. He infiltrated the cabin, with his crew placing Beamos around as security.

Unfortunately for Scervo and his crew, the Leviathan's daughter had already found the emblem which held the flame. "There, there's the room… The flame should be close!" The sound of static was in his tone, Tentalus felt threatened by this heartless machine, and was willing to fight for what SHE found.

Her tentacles were stuck through the wood panels as it was, and she didn't want to flood the vessel just yet. Slowly, he opened the door with the Squid Carving key. "Stay back." The Boko and Technoblins stood aside. "Do you feel the floor shaking?" They looked at each other, dumbfounded.

The ground shook even more as tentacles grabbed onto the Blins, and were instantly thrown into the sea. "A kraken?! Around these parts?!" With sword in hand, Scervo tried to slice off the appendages, but it had no effect at all on her, and he was grabbed by the monster instead.

Rising from the other side of the ocean, Tentalus growled at the pirate before getting a closer look with her one-eye.

He was… Attractive. For a robotic.

It wasn't the type of man Lucifer hoped she would find ever. But this was much better, feeling her body tingle with sensation. Falling for this strange being, Tentalus placed him back onto the ground before Scervo had the chance to poke out her eye.

Staring at him, he stared back at her. But not the look of curiosity and wonder, one of disgust. "I have the sacred flame right here." Tentalus whispered, holding the winged-emblem. "Spare me, and perhaps I'll give it to you." He just watched the blue flames surrounding it.

"What are you saying?" He responded, not even in the questioning way as much as pure confusion. It just occurred to Tentalus that this robot couldn't understand her monstrous hell-speak and would have to find a better way to communicate.

As the many attempts to speak, Tentalus waved her arms and her hair a bit. "Perhaps body language would get the message to this guy easier... I really don't want to hurt him." She tried to say how she had the flame first, and that she was just hiding from her family and needed it to protect her…

But nothing seemed to work, except when trying to express fondness to Scervo. She made a heart-shape with her tentacles, and he was somehow able to understand that bit slightly. "You're saying WHAT?!" He gagged a bit, wanting to run from this beast. Tentalus wanted to feel this unusual man, see how he reacted, learn just about anything else from him.

Perhaps even more.

She was a spawn from Hell though. One of the most undesirable in this world she lived in.

* * *

**((Yes, I actually plan on making more chapters of this. It's not a one-shot… I think, unless I update otherwise.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hundreds of years passed yet again, the sea had dried up to almost nothing. Once in a while the pirate had to strike the stone that was on the crow's nest. Not because he wanted the waters and Tentalus to return, but just his crew and some mechanics to fix in case an intruder ever came. He hid away the Squid Carving with some Beamos.

"No, I don't suppose anyone will come this way. Skipper is dead, he should be. And I can no longer reach the flame, neither will he." He said to the Bokoblin.

The blin started biting his nails. "That's not the threat I was referring to, Captain! You brought everyone here to life ever since the drought, except…" Gulping, he pointed at the door. "Where the flame resides… That beast will come back too."

"She won't be coming back now, would she? I haven't taken the flame away to anger her!"

"Uh, 'she'?" Another Bokoblin came in, scratching himself. "How do you know it has a gender? Did you look someplace?" He laughed, only to be bopped by his friend.

Groaning in humiliation, he shook his head. "No you old fool! It… Uh, said it was! Sorta, I figured it out by other means. Though if it's a male, I'd be greatly disturbed more than I am now." Only then did Scervo leave the obvious assumption for his crew.

"Waaaaait! Are you saying… It likes you?! HAHAHA! That explains why it spared you, for nowAAAAAAGH!"

Upon all of that, Scervo tossed the jokester overboard and far enough into the desert area, turning into bones. This made his friend shudder. "I didn't summon all of you to fool around. I did it so you could at LEAST repair the floorboards that slimy creature did on this thing!" Nodding, the Bokoblin got back to work.

A gurgle came from the side of the ship. Chills went up his metal spine, the sound was slightly distorted and got louder. He could feel the tentacles wrap around his legs. "I didn't think you would out-live me, but lack of water for a period of time kills a spawn like me."

Even then, he couldn't understand a word that came out of Tentalus. "Oh, you still can't understand me..." Her look of happiness went into a sad one, eye drooping slightly. Scervo could at least decipher the emotion change, that it was upset by the fact he wasn't happy to see her.

"The least you could do is write what your saying lassie, yes?" Tentalus' face lit up, taking his sword off of his sides and carving harshly into the ground. "NO! No no! Not like that! I don't need anymore damage done!" This was such a curse to her, she could understand the words he said, but couldn't respond in his language or say it properly.

"No?" He jumped back, she was at least able to say that.

Perhaps the easier way to understand each other is if she could respond with either a yes or no. "Alright ye hideous beast… Do you plan on attacking me and my crew again?"

"No...?"

He paused, trying to think of something else to say. "Can you say, yes?"

"Yes?"

That was good, at least she knew how to answer with 'yes' and 'no'. "Do you plan on keeping that scared flame of Nayru?"

"Yes."

He wanted to question why this monster needed the flame of all things in the world. "Do you come from here?"

"No, you?"

Only small words must have been easy to form for the creature, it was able to say 'you'. "I'm an ancient robot, one of the first models, along with my brother... But, he went into the world above no thanks to our creator. So I come from here, yes." Scervo became quiet. "What do you even want, ASIDE from the flame?"

"You?" This made him flinch. "I likes you?" He wanted to recoil in disgust. "Likes me?" Tentalus smiled, wanting to touch the robot again like she did once before. Clenching his fist and backing up, the harsh answer came out.

"No! You're a disgusting MONSTER! Kraken! Gone! Out! Scram!" Upon those words, her heart sank, and so did her body. The second she was back in the sea, Scervo climbed up the mast to deactivate the time-shifting stone.

He needed some time, to process what just happened.

* * *

Within her slumber, she felt herself shrink. Tentalus dreamt of being the same size as a regular person. She even looked human, a beautiful one at that.

Slender legs, broad hips, curvy eyelashes. Though she still had tentacles and one eye, but it didn't matter. Something, or someone grabbed Tentalus from behind, touching the soft bumps on her chest. The hands were cold, one wasn't even a hand to be exact. Turning slowly to reach the grabber, holding him by the hair, leaning in to…

That moment, a loud thumping woke her. It was unfortunate for such a lovely dream she had, but on the plus side she knew that her imagination lead to reality where Tentalus was alive thanks to the time-shift stone. "Why bother though? He hates me."

* * *

Guilt was getting to better of Scervo, an emotion someone like him shouldn't feel. "Perhaps I was too hard on 'er. She didn't mean harm it seems." He thought about it, not paying attention to the awaiting Bokoblin behind him. "No, she's got the flame! The treasure I've been after! I ain't gonna let some freak of nature have what's rightfully mine-"

"Sir?" He turned to see the Bokoblin, surprised. "Sorry to butt in on your monologuing, this is just a suggestion:" The blin gulped. "You could negotiate with the beast, since she doesn't want to harm you after all... Ask her what the needs for it are, and then explain yours, maybe then she'll give it to you." He feared of being tossed off like his friend was before.

The Bokoblin made a very good point however. Scervo thought about it. "We're pirates, we don't negotiate! Even then, we don't speak the same language. I can't understand anything she says!... But taking it from her would make 'er attack the ship! I can't have that unless we have something to fight the beast off!" Growling, he looked into the sea.

"It has only one-eye, don't it Captain? And we have a bow, perhaps we can shoot it in the eye and then take the flame?" This made Scervo stop, his disdain turning into a wide sadistic grin.

"Heh… You make a good point, no pun intended." He began laughing. "If we cannot get her to surrender the flame after chit-chatting, we shall do that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dawn came, Tentalus wasn't sure whether to return to the surface and see the pirate Captain or continue hiding. "I'll say hello once more, but it he really wants me to leave... Oh, my poor heart can't take it!" She squeaked, rising from the waters slowly.

To her surprise, he seemed to be waiting for Tentalus. "Took ya long enough beast, hm?" She tried to control herself in front of Scervo. "I have a few more questions to ask you, and HOPEFULLY we can both understand them! Alright?"

"Excuse me Captain, but I could be of assistance perhaps!" A Technoblin pushed up his glasses. "Someone told me about this monster, and the language it speaks in, how about I translate for you?"

Instantly curious, Tentalus questions the Blin, and he answered in her language. "Ah, here's the problem Captain! This language is entirely old, it's referred often as hell-speak. Communication by demons or residents of Hell." Scervo's eye widened, that monster came from the depths it turned out.

"Alright, then." He tried to not be afraid. "Why does this beast want the sacred flame?"

The Technoblin said what was in Scervo's words to her language, listening to the monster's response, he answered. "She's hiding from her family and needs more protection!"

Scervo was shocked even more, and wanted to question it, but the Blin continued. "Hiding from her father; Leviathan. One of the seven princes of Hell." They both froze slightly. "She's the daughter of the one who manipulates envy. And wanted to stop feeling so controlled by him and the others. It seems they tell her everything she has to do and plan things she doesn't want."

He felt bad now. He went through the same thing partially, if not worse.

A long time ago, he and his brother were often told what to do constantly. Whenever they thought on their own, their thoughts were disregarded by Lanayru. The Thunder Dragon said that they shouldn't worry about such trivial things.

Then one day, his younger brother; _Dreadfuse_...

Was taken away into the sky. As he was chosen to be a guardian and to test a hero, and no matter how much the robot refused to go, he was sent. Dreadfuse may have been cowardly and annoying at times. Along with the fact Scervo rarely to never felt remorse for the things he said, the other unit leaving was enough to fill him with rage.

It may have been just jealousy or pure grief from loss, but Scervo refused to take orders from Lanayru there on. He turned into a loner, making his own crew and wishing to attack anyone who served under the Thunder Dragon. The Blins did it originally to find the flame, but joined the robotic pirate the second they heard he didn't side with the deity and saw his power.

None of them knew the real cause of his dislike to his creator.

"Captain?" The Technoblin and Tentalus grew concerned that he was looking down. "She also says she'll give it to you in exchange for something else." Scervo stopped staring off into space, trying to relive memories of the sort. It was embarrassing, but it wasn't like he began crying or anything. "She requests that possibly if she puts the flame back where it belongs behind the carved door, she wants you to help fight off the princes

"That is, if they ever come to find her." Tentalus would've asked more, like what Scervo was thinking about and if he could forgive her. But this was more important at the time. "Just be careful Captain, we may have an entire crew, but the Hell's circle…" The Technoblin gulped at the thought.

Scervo was done feeling bad about himself and for Tentalus, and began laughing maniacally. "Tentalus would be on our side as well, and she would fight them off if we're in critical condition, right?" The Blin asked the beast this, and she nodded in agreement. "Perhaps she can take on that fat Thunder Dragon! Ya think she'll agree to that?"

It was a plan for sure.

* * *

"Upon further investigation from fellow Blins, Lanayru had decomposed." Scervo didn't understand how that was possible. The other ancient robots, but he himself outliving his immortal creator was baffling. "There was nothing but bones left behind where he stood, and from what I had also heard the dragon was getting ill." The Technoblin pushed up his glasses and crumbled up the note, as the messenger bird flew away.

Tentalus was deemed useless after all, ever since the drought and years passing, all of Scervo's enemies had disappeared rather than being killed by him. At least, so he had thought at the time. "No sign of Leviathan or whatever?" Shaking his head, the Technoblin left the captain alone and bored.

Perhaps it wasn't worth looking out for this monster, but he HAD to have the Sacred Flame, even if it was useless now, he could use its power for something... Scervo decided it would be in best interest to see what was going on outside the Sand Sea.

* * *

He had to be careful and not reactivate the small boat. "So there's Skipper..." Scervo growled, stopping the vessel so he could attempt to jump into the waters if not for the fact he couldn't swim, which was slightly embarrassing for a pirate such as himself. Looking down into the deep ocean, there was a large figure following him.

"Arh right then! A stupid thing to use 'er for but what can I do?" With a whistle and a yell, Tentalus emerged from the water, pleased to see her being called for.

She didn't know what to think of someone of her status being used as a lift by a rogue that was much smaller than her. "You can't swim? Are you serious?! You can invade someone's boat but you can't swim?!" Naturally, Scervo couldn't understand her language still, as he dropped himself off onto the sand perfectly.

It seemed to be a dead-end even there, the large mountains were no longer around. The pillars with unusual targets remained however. "If only I had that one treasure of legend. What were they called again? Grapple claw? Hook chains?" Sitting down onto a rock, Scervo began to ponder for a bit.

A man in white showed up behind him.

"You seem to mean the Clawshots?" Swiftly, he turned, appalled by the unusual way this person looked. "My apologies, but I am Ghirahim... But I prefer, Demon Lord Ghirahim."

* * *

**((Sorry for the delay guys! Had a bit of writer's block… Yes, Ghirahim is going to be in this story. Is that really surprising even? To be fair, he's actually my ****_least_**** favorite character ever, so we'll see how this goes!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A smile was on Ghirahim's face, which had white lipstick. "I have come to ask, have you seen a young girl around these parts with golden hair?"

Scervo thought about it, Tentalus was really the only female he knew. "I only know one with tentacle for hair, now quit wasting my time, pretty boy." Ghirahim teleported out of his sight only to appear behind him again, shoulders behind grabbed.

"Would you mind helping me find her then? You seem to be the hasty type, but full of charisma. You would be perfect in helping me revive the Demon King!" He was ready to swat Ghirahim and shove him into one of those pits that seemed endless. "I promise you can be rewarded, you are a treasure hunter, correct?" That made Scervo stop and think.

He was getting bored of working alone, aside from some of the Bokoblins with him. "Depends what exactly the reward would be." Ghirahim was breathing down his neck, and sticking his long tongue out, it made Scervo jump away from him. "But I prefer NOT being under someone's command! Put me on equal terms and I'd think about it, ya ugly seadog!"

Ghirahim frowned at that. "Ugly? How insulting!… And if you're going to throw a canine name at me, I don't wish to be a 'seadog'. How about something elegant and clever? Like the wolf that waits for its prey to fall into a trap."

Tentalus watched from the distance the entire time, if she was allowed to move out of the time-shifting stone's circle that unusual man would have been dealt with. "And you are similar to me. Minus elegance, but still sly and waiting to ambush or trick someone...

"Perhaps you should be a fox then. Not to mention, you are weaker than the wolf. Yes?" Scervo gritted his teeth. "There's also this boy constantly getting in my way, but that should not be a threat to you. Especially not if you are with me." Shrugging and looking at Tentalus, Ghirahim was quite disgusted by her. "What a hideous monster! And such a ridiculous hair-do. It seems to have potential however-"

"She." He stopped after Scervo interrupted. "It's a female."

This disturbed Ghirahim further. "A very unattractive girl, clearly. But she is guarding the Sacred Flame, yes?" Scervo flinched. "I already know about the flames of the goddesses, because... Those flames are used to power up my counterpart. And that boy running around carries her. You must do ANYTHING to keep the flames away from them!" He barely understood a word this demon said.

Whether he meant that Scervo should hold the flame, Tentalus, or both of them didn't matter to the pirate. "I do not wish to cooperate with you, but thanks for the advice if that does happen." Turning his back, he was ready to take leave, much to Ghirahim's dismay.

"You could have much more for helping me with the Demon King's revival, you realize? And carry you away from here to the outside world?"

"And you need to realize that I don't care about such trivial things, and you're giving me much more info than you should." Tentalus lifted him back onto the ship, which sailed away from the unusual man. It did not stop Scervo from thinking about what he said though.

He had to be more cautious of any strange visitors. No one should have the flame.

* * *

Tentalus hated the man that pestered the captain, but felt oddly curious for some reason. "Could he really give someone what they want if they did what he desired?" She didn't see the Tecnoblin approach her, holding a book that was filled with translations and other texts he had written down.

"Excuse me… Oh! I never got your name!" He polished his glasses as Tentalus answered him. "Ah, Tentalus? I think I've heard of a story which I man was named something close to that. Pardon me though!" The Blin tried to make himself at least polite around the Leviathan's daughter, and he didn't wish to be eaten. "I have a few questions, since the captain is busy thinking and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

With a nod, Tentalus allowed it. "Thank you, and you don't have to answer all of them if you do not wish. Now then… What was the unusual man that visited the captain like?" She explained each detail to the Technoblin. Name, personality, and ideas. Ghirahim even sounded familiar to him.

"Did he want to use you also?" She nodded again, and spoke about how a boy was said to be running around, how Ghirahim would have given Scervo all he wanted if they joined. It made the Technoblin more curious. "I see, is there anything you would want to wish for if given the chance?" Anything Tentalus could have wanted…

Hiding from her father forever would be nice, but not nice enough. "I want… To have a human figure." The Blin stopped taking notes. "I have dreamt about having wonderful curves and being more lady-like for a few nights! Why? What's with that look?" He stared at Tentalus, growing more curious.

She may hate the Blin for this, but it was worth a shot.

"Do you… Love the captain?"

"I… I…" Tentalus had to get it out, but telling this lackey this may be wrong. Her affections were already noted by Scervo, just not in such a heavy amount already to the point where her heart clenched when he was near. And he would have just thought that her love was more of the one like a pet to its owner.

Overall, the emotion was let out.

"Yes…"

Tears began dripping from her eyes slowly. "D-did I upset you?!" The Technoblin felt himself in danger, and Tentalus knew she was going to regret saying that. Scervo MUST have been spoken for someone else, even if he was entirely alone in the Sand Sea, Ghirahim could have been after him. And some feminine male would be considered a more reasonable choice than a hideous monster.

Leaving her to be alone, the Technoblin went back to his cabin. Feeling as if he was mostly responsible for that. He wasn't sure if he should tell the captain or not, and Tentalus had the same problem truly.

* * *

Being the Abyssal spawn of Leviathan truly was one of the worst things ever.

When dawn came, Tentalus took note that she was near land, and found a bush of Ancient Flowers. She sighed. "If only there was someone who could change my appearance but… I can't even be as pretty as this." Being the Abyssal spawn of Leviathan truly was one of the worst things ever.

Slowly, she began plucking the petals off. "He loves me. Loves me not. Loves me. Loves me not. Loves me..." She kept going on with the petals until nothing was left, dropping the flower into the wars. "Either way, I'm going to be alone every night. Until I say something!" Growling, she stared at the bush.

It was wasteful of nature, but an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The nerdy Technoblin stumbled on in, he had to get what he was told off his chest in some way. It may make the monster feel better as well. "Captain sir. Sorry to be intruding in on you! But, I've come to ask you… Er, d-do you think the beast has been acting strange?" Scervo was carving a small board of wood, stopping to listen and laugh.

"Ain't she already strange? What's wrong? Did you have a chat with 'er without me?" Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be carving a bird. "Hey, do you think I should get a small bird sitting on my shoulder? I hear some old pirates do that in stories." The Technoblin groaned in slight annoyance.

Putting the translation book down for him to sit on, he began polishing his glasses again. "No, I don't think you need one! But yes, we did talk. And she has a name you know. It's Tentalus. She said she wishes to be a beautiful human and such other things,, and doesn't want that strange man using her."

Scervo found his attention slowly being more grabbed, as he stopped the laughter and tossed the carving to the side. "Sheesh, sounds like you've been getting social with 'er. What gives? Why should I care?" The Tecnoblin stepped back.

"No reason! She just wanted to get things off her chest, and I guess I was a good source! Felt like doing the same is all!" Scervo knew he was hiding something else, but didn't want to make it seem like he was concerned about Tentalus.

He dismissed the Technoblin, who ran off. But left his book behind.

Curiosity grew in the pirate captain, as he wished to learn the hell-speak a little now. Taking it from the floor, he began to read, something Scervo had never done.

* * *

Approaching to the vessel, Tentalus grew nervous, she inserted bits of floral and coral into her tentacle-hair. Holding the bunches of Ancient Flowers tied into a bouquet. Luckily the Technoblin was around to notice it. "Let me guess, a present?" She nodded, a heavy blush on her face. "Well, you happen to be looking unusually nice today- Oh! I left the translation book behind! My apologies Miss Tentalus!"

She had never been referred as that before. Something other than Leviathan's daughter or an ugly monster felt very nice to her. "I would go back and grab it but… I don't think either of us want to bother the captain!" They both began snickering.

Unfortunately, said captain happened to be listening from behind a mast, holding the book in his arms. "So, who are these flowers for?" The Blin asked, making Tentalus turn red. "Your beloved? I understand! If only there was a better way for communication! I'll find a good place to put them." With both of them smiling, the Technoblin left with a wave, as the monster waved back and went back into the waters.

This was troubling for Scervo, and he couldn't figure out why… He thought that Tentalus was fond of him greatly, and he was getting on better terms with her. But it seemed her affection was turning toward one of his lackeys.

It was the same emotion he had when Dreadfuse left to the skies.

Jealousy and heart-break. Something that a robot should not feel, especially not someone like him.

But he had so much in common with this creature. They both ran from fathers, went against orders, enjoyed the ocean, were considered threatening, and had only one eye! Tentalus was more than willing to cooperate and spare him, and hand the sacred flame over.

Then he remembered. _"No! You're a disgusting MONSTER! Kraken! Gone! Out! Scram!"_

He said some pretty harsh things. It would only make sense for her to take those words to heart and get a hint. Even when Tentalus was trying to speak his language and get along, Scervo was rude to her. And he never apologized for it, even though he was NEVER the type to say sorry.

All these thoughts and emotions at once were making him feel uneasy. He had to cool off somewhere. Deactivating the time-shifting stone, he began throwing some fits of anger.

* * *

It took him a whole day to get over it, Scervo was not the type to have such a strong feeling inside of him. "A beautiful human, eh?" The more he thought about it, the more it interested him. The idea of that monster with a curved body and being the same size as him…

His body twitched, shaking the thought of such off. "Tch, it's impossible. Even if that happened, she was in love with that Technoblin... Because he was nice unlike Scervo, and willing to listen to Tentalus, translate what she said, and was all around more patient.

Being 'nice' would ruin Scervo's reputation as a heartless rogue, as would any of these emotions. The only way he COULD do that, is if no one was around... But that would require his crew leaving the area of the time-shifting stone, and if he turned it off, Tentalus would be gone as well.

Perhaps he could wait the next night, where the entire crew would be asleep. From now on he just had to read the translation book, and hide it from the Technoblin.

Learning such a language wasn't easy, some of the things sounded like normal words said backwards or deep sounding. That must have been why it was call 'hell-speak', other than the fact where it originated from.

Now that he began to think about it reading on... Scervo wondered if this language was known by Ghirahim and his 'Demon King'. If he saw the strange man again, he could always ask.

Maybe he was even still wandering about.

Closing the book, and putting it by his side, he jumped into the Sand Sea. Since the stone was de-activated, he managed to travel through the arid desert.

* * *

Ghirahim was growing more tired from the heat added with him tripping over unusual rocks. "The gate of Time… Where is it?! It cannot be this far!" He was still searching far and wide, seeing a large building. "Yes! There is is! Wonderful, now how do I get i-"

"You won't. The Temple of Time is impossible to enter." With a flinch, Ghirahim saw Scervo. "Not without some advice anyway, I could use a favor from you after all it turns out." The Demon Lord scoffed.

Dusting himself off to at least look proper in front of the robot, he really did need access. "I would also ask how you got all the way up here without the treasure of the desert, Clawshots."

"I'm resourceful."

"A sly fox like you would be, no surprise." Scervo did not like the pet-name he was being given. "And what is it that you need help with? But you need to see if I CAN assist first! I won't be a horrible traitor and ask you for the entrance then avoid the-"

Scervo shoved his book into Ghirahim's face. "Hell-speak, ye know it?" The Demon Lord paused for a bit, taking note that some of his make-up was coming off. He nodded. "Good. Do you want to know how to get to the Temple? Then I recommend you help me out with understanding this." He tossed the translations at him.

With his eyes upon the 'rocks', Scervo traced the facial expression on them. "In order to get to the Temple of Time, you have to go through the old Mine Facility. Which were closed down. Only one with the combination can get down there.

"Otherwise, you're promptly screwed. No one has gone into those mines for years. All of my kind except for me are extinct, and even if you used the time-shifting stone, they won't help you." Ghirahim stared into the book, trying to ignore the pirate's sass-talk

He saw the feather of a bird fall from the sky, Ghirahim took it, dipping it in his eye-liner to begin writing. "You could just wait for the boy and let him open the gates to that mine. And before you ask, I just need this to make deals with that beast." Scervo could see the demon didn't believe him, much more translations weren't needed just to make agreements.

"So, I heard things from here and there, she's the daughter of Leviathan?" The pirate flinched. "Thought so, back when I was with Demise, we had always heard of an aquatic dragon monster who could control envy, and had a daughter. During the fight between Leviathan and Behemoth, the princess ran away." Leviathan being a dragon shocked Scervo, he expected him to be a kraken like his daughter.

Perhaps the genes in that family were just unusual. Scervo tried to act like he didn't care. "That isn't my business, I just need quick translations." He was so tempted to ask Ghirahim about transformation and if he knows any spells.

Not that the demon would know, so Scervo held his tongue. "There, and thank for the information on the mines... But, I think it's better if I find my own ways through." With that, he threw the book back at the pirate before leaving.

* * *

**((This chapter was longer than usual only because I -thought- I posted this part… Turns out I didn't!))**


End file.
